


Theirs

by anglefate



Series: Harsh Truths [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Naruto
Genre: F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Humor, Not Naruto Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglefate/pseuds/anglefate
Summary: Buffy and Naruto deal with the aftermath of Halloween.or:Naruto can't catch a break.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Harsh Truths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914319
Kudos: 6





	1. Their Explanations

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, Kishimoto owns Naruto  
Spoilers: Potentially all of both series 

Chapter 1: Their Explanations 

Sunnydale 

Everyone settled in Library. It was the day after Halloween. Aside from everyone in their group who'd been affected Jenny and Angel were there as well. Giles was cleaning his glasses. 

"So, spill." Buffy directed at Giles. "That Ethan guy knew you. In fact all of this seemed to be an attempt to get your attention." 

"No doubt it was." agreed Giles. "I assume Ethan was surprised to see umm…." 

"A blond ninja crashing through his store window. Yes, yes he was. He also seemed not to know anything about the costume. He may not have used the spell on it if he had." Buffy explained. 

"Ah yes. I must admit I know nothing of this particular story myself. Last night you said something about slayer history…." Giles started but was interrupted by Buffy.

"I'll get to that later. First no more distractions, how do you know that creep." Buffy looked very pissed at this point. 

"Fine, you're right. First of all I'm sorry. If I'd told any of you about this Ethan's plan would not have gone as far as it did." Giles starts, he looks and everyone's faces. He wondered if any of them will want to speak with him again after this. He sighs and continues. "Ethan and I hung out in the 70's. Us and our other friends…. we practiced dark magic. Ethan and I were arguably the worst of us. Ethan, well you saw Ethan now and he really hasn't changed. I on the other hand…. Being a Watcher ran in the family and I wanted nothing to do with it. I ran." 

Buffy looked at Giles. She didn’t know what to say yet. She knew she had tried the same thing. On the other side she still had memories from Naruto. Particularly his sadness from when Sasuke abandoned the village. 

Giles continued his story. “I did horrible things. I earned myself the name 'Ripper', and I do mean I earned it. As much as I want to be honest with you all, I do not feel comfortable telling you how I did so." Giles sighed and went into his office. He threw some photos on the table. They contained Ethan, Ripper and their friends. They were all wearing leather and had interesting hair styles. "This was us. That," he pointed to a young man in one of the photos "was Randell. One of the things we did was summon a demon called Eyghon. We'd let it possess us. It was basically a drug. Randell…. he lost control. We….did what we had to."

"You mean" Buffy started. She was getting increasingly upset. 

"Yes, he's dead." Giles finished. 

"But Eyghon's not completely gone, is it." Jenny asked. She understood why Giles would keep this from the teens, but she'd thought they'd gotten to a point where they could talk about things. Then again she wasn't being that honest either. She came to the decision that when this was over she'd spill her own secret. 

"No he's not. He is most likely chasing after everyone from our group. I'm aware that I've put you all in terrible danger and I am truly sorry." Giles finished. He looked at Buffy and could see her eyes glaring with anger.

"You should have told us sooner." she growled. 

"I know…" Giles sighed. 

"If Eyghon had shown up before you mentioned any of this.." Buffy continued. Giles braced himself for her next words. "How could we have helped you deal with it?" 

"What?" Giles asked. 

"I am angry at you don't get me wrong. But you did tell us the truth and counts for enough for now." Buffy assured him. 

Everyone else nodded in agreement. 

Giles continued. "I will get in contact with my other old friends. Hopefully we can stop Eyghon before anything happens."

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Buffy started. 

"What do mean?" asked Giles. 

"Talking about what I may have just learned." Buffy explained.

"Ah, you mean about slayer history." Giles said. "I must I admit even I have little knowledge about that." 

"What do you know?" Buffy asked.

"That the first slayer was called at the dawn of time by some magicians to stop demons. That's all really." Giles admitted. 

"Well, being with Naruto gave me some insight on how they 'called' that first girl." Buffy says with some disgust in her voice. Then she laughs. "Ya know G-man, this may be the first time Xander and Wills have more info then you." 

"What, and don't call me that." Giles stated.

"Well they read Naruto. My idea about the slayers comes just as much from the very basics of that world as it does from what went on last night." Buffy explained.

"Oh, so what is your idea then?" Giles asked. 

Before Buffy can explain a light flashes across the room. 

Konoha 

Naruto once again regained his senses. Sakura was standing over him infuriated. 

"You come back after being clinically dead and the first thing you do is check if that's working." she cried. "I was worried about you." 

"I know I'm sorry." Naruto says. 

"Apology accepted baka." Sakura says and glomps Naruto. He hugs her back. 

"So, what happened?" Sakura asked. 

They shifted so they were both sitting up on the bed. Naruto continued being uncharacteristically quiet.

"What?" Sakura asked again. 

"If I tell you wouldn't believe it. To be honest you'd probably hit me again." Naruto deadpanned. 

"I promise not to hit you, now tell me!" Sakura asked, getting really impatient.

Naruto gulped and explained. "I was.. sent into another world and… end up sharing another body with a woman." 

Sakura glared at him. Then all of a sudden Kurama took control and spoke through Naruto. 

"I'm nipping this in the bud. Woman the whelp is being honest. I was sent with him as well." 

Sakura blinked and nodded. "So, that's why you…" 

"Yes." Naruto admitted curtly. He lights up. "I was reminded of something during all this." 

"Really, what?" asked Sakura. 

"Remember your match with Ino? Did you ever figure out what happened there?" Naruto questioned.

"No, why?" Sakura asked. 

"Cause what I learned from that woman's mind may shed light on your situation." He explained.

"Really, how?" she questioned. 

"I not entirely sure, it depends how and if our worlds connect with each other." Naruto stated.

"But you were sent there, doesn't that imply a connection?" Sakura asked.

"No, that happened because of a technique someone on the other side used." Naruto explained. 

Sakura gave him a confused look. "But…." 

Naruto sighed. He doesn't know how to explain this. "Listen… over there…"

All of a sudden a light flashed around them both. 

Back in Sunnydale

The light dispersed and Naruto and Sakura looked around to see the confused faces of the Scoobies.


	2. Their Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author struggles to make introductions interesting.

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, Kishimoto owns Naruto  
Spoilers: Potentially all of both series

Chapter 2: Their Introductions

Sakura blinked up at the oddly dressed group surrounding her and Naruto. There was something off about all of them. She turned to Naruto who was staring at a small blond girl intently. She was about to yell at him when he spoke up.

“Buffy?” he questioned.

The girl stared, and then blinked before replying with her own question. 

“Naruto?” she asked.

Naruto nodded. Then he turned to Sakura.

“This is Buffy. She’s the one I was talking about before.” Naruto began to explain. This explanation was cut short when Sakura began shaking him.

“Did you do this somehow?” Sakura demanded still holding on to Naruto’s collar.

“I don’t think so.” Naruto said.

“Ok.” Sakura sighed, putting Naruto down. “Now you really owe me an explanation.” 

“Buffy, I believe you owe me the rest of an explanation yourself.” said the older man that Sakura figured was in charge of this group.

“However” he continued “perhaps introductions should come first. Not all of us are starting from the same point here.”

“Yes you’re right” Buffy agreed.

“Naruto, did you manage to tell her anything before getting pulled back here?” Buffy questioned.

“No, beyond that I ended up sharing someone’s body.” he explained. “What about you?”

“Honestly we talked more about why last night happened than anything else.” She admitted, giving a side glance to the older man who spoke early.

“How many of them know the story?” Naruto asked. 

“Just these two” Buffy explained pointing at the two other teens in the room. The boy was staring at them both intently. The girl was shyly hiding her face in her hands.

“Story? What does she mean by that?” Sakura asked. She had a feeling this referred to more than just the body sharing incident. 

Naruto looked at Buffy.

“You’re not leaving me to explain that part alone. Also let’s at least go through each other’s names first. It should be easier than all that heavy stuff.” Buffy said.

She turns to Sakura. “I’m guessing you’ve picked up what my name is by now.”

Sakura nodded. 

Buffy turns the two adults in the room as well as another young man Sakura had somehow not noticed. There was something really off with him. It almost felt like Impure World Reincarnation.

“This” Buffy said pointing at Naruto “is Naruto, which you probably picked up from my costume.” 

‘Costume?’ Sakura questioned in her head.

“The girl is his girlfriend, Sakura” Buffy continued. 

“But…” the non-creepy young man started to speak. This stopped when the red-headed girl glared at him. Sakura couldn’t help but smile.

Buffy turned back to Sakura.

“The guy who was about run his mouth off is Xander. The girl who stopped is Willow.”

Buffy looked towards the older man.

“Rupert Giles” the man said. Then he turned to Naruto “Sorry for the inconvenience.” 

Sakura twitched at that, still looking for someone to blame. 

“So, he was looking for you.” Naruto stated.

“Yes, Ethan was never one for [subtly].” Rupert sighed.

Sakura looked to Naruto demanding an explanation.

“Introductions first remember.” Naruto said hopefully.

“No, explain now” she demanded, picking him up by his collar again. 

“So, this is what you meant?” Giles whispered to Buffy.

“Nope” Buffy said “well not entirely.” 

Sakura looked around noting the group’s reaction. She put Naruto down.

“Fine, finish your introductions.” she said.

Buffy looks at the other strange man nervously. Naruto stares at both of them intently. 

“My name is Angel” he says.

“What are you?” Sakura questioned. 

Angel begins to say something but Buffy cuts him off.

“He’s with us.” she said curtly. “That’s all you need to know for now.”

Sakura watches her. This is what Naruto meant. Something about this girl reminds her of herself.

“Sorry” Sakura says backing up “Let’s just finish this.”

Jenny looked up. She had been lost in thought, debating on whether or not to come clean. She decided, she needed to tell the truth here. If she did it now at least she was starting this on the right fit with theses clearly powerful new comers. 

“My name is Janna.” The woman started.

Sakura noticed the odd looks the woman got for this. Did they not know her name?

“Janna Kalderash.” she finished.


End file.
